Talk:Seddie/@comment-3508470-20120625013650
This is gonna be a long post. It just describes my pet-peeves of what goes on in this fandom. 1. The hate on Sam. I don't mean dislike, I mean hate. Why hate? I know a lot of you will be saying how she bullies people. But think about this, bullying is when you do something bad to a person who never did anything bad to you for no reason, In iPilot, the first episode, a boy whose name was never said, was held up by Sam to a wall. Why? Hasn't been said, I just know that Sam said something about her being a girl and not a boy. Again, a lot of you will argue by saying she's a bad person for bullying Freddie. Ok, look, some people are gonna hate me for saying this, remember when Freddie had slapped Sam back in iCook, yeah, he did, you all remember that right? Ok, I'm sure you all do now. It shows that he's more than capable of doing it back to Sam. He's taller, I'm pretty sure he has the upper-hand in strength now and as the season has went on, I haven't seen Sam physically hurt the boy. If she has called him a name, he has reciprocated it. Eg, Hello good people and Sam. What's up with the fruit bowl, fruit bowl? Ok. That's one. She's not just a bully ok? I hate when people say that. An bully comes in many forms. A person who physically abuses a person or a person who emotionally abueses a person. I'm pretty sure she stopped bullying if that's the word, people. Hate is a strong word. I don't get why people do, They just feel the need to hate on a fictional character, The character isn't the person who writes the scripts ok? It's the writers, so if they want the character to end up like that then fine, ok, sure. Go ahead, just don't hate on the character Remembering the 1001 ways to Kill Sam. I don't care if it was meant for a joke ok? Death is something serious. . Sam's not a bully. That's all I have to say. She is shown to have more of a caring attitude in recent episodes. I'm not a person to hate, I can just hold a really long grudge for certain people. 2. I had recently seen a meme that said Seddiers have really bad love-lives. Ok, that just crosses the line. We don't, at least from as far as I know, not all of us. I don't know people's personal lives so I really can't say anything. All can say is that the person who wrot ethat person has no right to say that. 3. When people constantly ship-war. Look everyone, this has been said millions of times. No one likes to be cyber-bullied. I just don't get the whole seddie vs credde thing. It's a bit pointless for my taste. A person can love a ship, but why take it to the point where you speak bad things about them. It just isn't right. 4. Do you remember when Dan's wife Lisa said she preferred creddie? I do. I don't see the problem why some people made a big fuss over it. She just prefers it. No problem. No hate. So why use it against a shipper? I've seen posts like listen to your wife Dan xyz and other things. It gets me a bit angry but I ignore it mostly. I just hate when people bring it up. If Carly and Freddie get together then fine. If Sam and Freddie get together then fine. Either way, it's fine. I just know that if seddie doesn't happen, I myself will be blowing up FF. net with Fanfics lol. 5. When people compare Jennette and Miranda. Yep, people still do that. People are hating on Miranda these days. Not dislike, hate. They've been calling her names lately. Same for Jennette, they call her fat on a daily basis, say she has no talent, say Miranda is 10 times more gorgeous and make fun of her. Both girls are beatiful, Why can't people accept that? Are people so bias to the point where they have to make fun of the other actress? Is that it? Oh well then. They even compare singing. Jennette is country, Miranda is pop. Simple as that. Don't compare, it's that easy. I won't say anything about this topic anymore. It just annoys me a bit. Oh well though. 6. When the fandom watches an episode and say a shipper has a problem with the episode and another shipper completely bashes that shipper and their ship. That bugs me. Everyone has different opinions. Why can't they just accept that? It's ok though. Alright. These are my pet-peeves of this fandom. I hope you didn't find this monotonous or non-sensical. I tried really hard to not make this sound stupid. I think both shippers can read this..maybe. But oh well. I kept it on this page for a reason. I'm afraid I get hate. So, if you hated this, just see i respectfully disagree ok? :) Thank You. I think, this is ok. What do you guys think? Am i just being a weird shipper or am I just crazy? If you read all of this then you get a cupcale . Bye all.